A vehicle brake pedal and a vehicle acceleration pedal are usually juxtaposed such that a driver may control either one using the same foot. A driver needs to repeatedly move his foot between the two pedals during driving. A novice driver may by mistake press the accelerator pedal instead of the brake pedal.